


My Funny Valentine

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: A benefit fund raiser has her uncle Neal Hargroves petitioning Meghada to perform.   That wasn't so bad, she was (reluctantly) willing to do her part for a good cause, but when a pair of musical impresarios from New York decide they WILL have Meghada as their newest star, along with her family's coffers as their personal piggy-bank, they ignore her flat-out rejection of their offer.  In their eyes, the only real obstacle in the way is that unlikely involvement she seems to have formed with one of the men at the Mansion.  They manage entire stage productions; surely they can handle a noisome little detail like that.  And when Goniff makes the mistake of letting his better angel take over 'for Meghada's own good', that just makes the Dragon want to hiss!  Now she's determined to make sure no one ever considers her 'star' material again!  Well, along with teaching her 'noble and self-sacrificing' lad a thing or two in the bargain!  One thing is for sure, neither the balcony at the Mansion nor that august London concert hall had ever seen the like!





	My Funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Major musical anachronism alert! Many, though not all, of the songs referenced in this and in several other (current and upcoming) stories ('Music Nights At The Pub', 'He Brings Out The Music In Me', 'Just To Be Your Man', and other stories) are from much more recent times. Frankly, most audiences of the 1940's would have been wildly non-accepting of any of the newer ones! BUT for the purpose of the stories, and as a bit of a challenge to myself to see how many songs I could come up with that, to my mind anyway, fit in with and enhanced the story lines, the customers at the pub and elsewhere are more understanding, more welcoming - hell, in most cases, they have a ball! No disrespect is meant to the composers or singers mentioned in this or the other stories; any actual song titles are to give the reader a 'soundtrack', if you will, in their minds, letting you know what I was listening to at any particular point in the story. Neither Meghada nor myself are making any claim that she actually wrote any of these. Fiction, my dears, fiction.

A benefit fund raiser, now she could appreciate the value of that. There were so many displaced people because of this war, so many who needed shelter and food and clothing, and if this concert could help raise the money to give more help to more people, then of course she was in favor of it.

What she wasn't particularly in favor of was the way she was being coerced, well, strongly encouraged to be one of the performers. It was bad enough when Neal Hargroves, her uncle-by-Bond, approached her, but he'd brought with him two New York colleagues, Melvin Landring and Carleen Myers who supposedly managed some of the most talented singers and actors of the time. And they were being ridiculous and extremely annoying. I mean, she loved to sing, yes; had no fear of performing in public; but she had no desire for a musical career like they were proposing, and no intention of pursuing one, no matter the encouragement they insisted on giving.

She'd taken to avoiding them in London, which wasn't too hard since she tended to avoid London itself whenever possible. She had turned them away totally when they arrived unannounced at the Cottage, not letting them step foot inside the door and making no effort to join them outside either, informing them quite clearly that she did not welcome outsiders in her own home, and that they should make themselves scarce.

Still, Neal had kept at her about the fund raiser to be held on the twentieth of next month, along with Kevin Richards, and Julie, and half a dozen others, and in total exasperation, after discussing it with Goniff and her sisters, she'd finally given in and agreed to sing two songs, with one extra as a possible encore if the audience seemed to want it. Frankly, she'd much rather just have written them a check and been done with it, but it seemed she wasn't going to be allowed to get away with that; she was even hoping for a mission to keep her away during that time, but no such luck, and was even tempted to ask Kevin Richards to send her on one, needed or not! The time would come when she'd fervently wished she'd done just that, well, except for the music.

Landring and Myers kept turning up, wanting to micromanage her for the event, her songs, her arrangements, her dress, her hairstyle, and she'd had to put her foot down quite firmly.

"I'll be there, I'll see the orchestra has the music in plenty of time, I'll know the words to the songs, I'll select my own dress, and my hairstyle will be much as you see it now," she told them with a grim look in her eye.

"Yes, my dear, but we have considerable more experience than you in such things, and really, you want to show to your best advantage. After all, this is the first look many will have of you on the stage, and that first impression is so very valuable to a musical career, you know," Carleen Myers tried to soothe her.

"There is no musical career in my plans, so that really isn't an issue," came the rather icy reply. "I assure you I DO know how to dress for such an event, and I'll try to remember to wash my hair at least once between now and then. In fact, I'll even remember to wash my face and brush my teeth and take a bath, just for the occasion!"

Landring laid a cautioning hand on his colleague, giving a tiny shake of his head. No good would come of getting the young woman's back up. He had plans for this young woman, partly because of her talent, of course, since without that there would be little purpose to this. A great deal, however, was because of her family; he'd heard a little about her reclusive family, about their influence, about their assets, and he'd like very much to tap into all that. After all, the musical profession was chancy at best, and a reliable backer with deep pockets was not to be sneezed at. And he was very sure that the family would be quite grateful if he and Carleen managed to get the young woman on the stage, in the limelight.

Oh, they'd heard she wasn't interested, from Hargroves, from Major Richards and his sister Julie, from one or two others, but they were very confident any reasons she had could be overturned with just a little effort and finesse. After all, every one wanted to be a star! A little emphasis on the benefits, on the acclaim that was just waiting for her; the fine lifestyle to be at her fingertips. Landring himself took it upon himself to wield his considerable male wiles on her; he had always had quite a way with the ladies, and while he had avoided all formal encumberments til now, he was rather thinking she might be worth changing that. The partnership with Myers was just that, a partnership for their mutual benefit and there had never been anything personal in it. 

So, back in their elegant hotel room in London, they went over the areas to work on. Praise for her talent, certainly, and that would be no effort since she was indeed talented; perhaps not as much as they would indicate to HER, but still, quite adequate for a promising career. The difficult part, at least relatively speaking, was her personal life.

That was most confusing and rather vague in spots, which was simply not acceptable. When launching a new career, it wouldn't take much to send it off the tracks, some hint of scandal, some unfortunate habits or political views. Oh, titillation was acceptable, even had some benefit, but there was a big difference between titillation and really unacceptable behavior.

They'd been unable to ascertain where she disappeared to so frequently and for such odd periods of time; it didn't appear she was jaunting around London, but no one seemed able to give them any specific details, and she just froze them out when they asked. At first they'd been of the opinion that she really didn't have much of a personal life, any attachments that could prove either helpful (as in, someone or several somebodies who might encourage her to set her course with the impressarios), or any attachments that might prove detrimental (having a tendency to dissuade her from going along with the plan for their own purposes). 

Neal Hargroves had been a source of information, but the conclusion was mixed. Hargroves was of the firm opinion that she herself did not want such a career and her family would not encourage her in that direction against her wishes, though perhaps, Landring thought, Kevin and Julie Richards might be willing to urge her along. The big shock was of an attachment they would never have guessed, a personal attachment of some sort (they could hardly imagine it to be a serious romantic attachment, considering) between the talented young woman and a common convict working toward his parole as part of some sort of military mercenary team. They'd scrounged a few more details about the team, the men involved, and in looking over the profiles were even more bewildered.

"I could understand this Lieutenant Garrison, perhaps. He seems attractive enough, well-educated, though his reputation doesn't seem that favorable with those I've talked to; it seems he's rather thrown in his lot with those criminals of his, at least from what I've heard. Of the others, though, I just can't see it! Only one seems at all educated, and while his demeanor is rather one of elegance and sophistication, his background is not just murky but seems to be more smoke and mirrors than anything else; no one seems to even know his real name! But the one her name is linked to, well, that makes no sense at all! A common pickpocket from the London slums via a few years in the States and part of those in prison? No, that doesn't make sense!"

"Actually, Mel, that could work to our benefit, don't you think? If it IS true, well, someone with his eye on the main chance? Someone not overly smart but certainly sly? I would imagine it wouldn't take much in the way of a little ready money to convince him to make himself scarce. And we could sweeten it all by giving him a good reason to tell himself he's really doing it for her benefit, you know; not wanting to hold her back from a brilliant career," Carleen smiled confidently, "that way he'd not blame himself nor would anyone else, make it a little easier for him to just take the money and run."

A rehearsal, a 'chance' meeting arranged by suggesting ever so graciously to just the right people that certain guests could be invited, (though not telling Meghada about that, of course), and their plans were put into play. Garrison and the team stood at the rear of the concert hall where the benefit would take place, listening to the three performers scheduled to rehearse that day. The pianist impressed Garrison and Actor, though the others were more bored than otherwise.

"You'd think he'd play something with a tune you'd recognize, wouldn't ya?" Casino gripped, while Chief just leaned against the wall and thought about the changes he wanted to try with his armsheath. Goniff spent the time looking at the staggered block walls, thinking about how he'd get from one level to the other should it ever be necessary, not that he anticipated that, but it was professional curiosity, you know, and you never could tell. He restrained himself from giving it a try after Garrison turned and gave him a knowing glare; the Warden was getting just too good at reading their minds.

The second performer was cut short by the breaking of a violin string, for which he seemed to have no replacement, showing a surprising lack of foresight, so things moved along quickly to the person they'd really wanted to hear.

"'Er Uncle Neal picked out 'alf a dozen songs for 'er to choose from; wasn't sure she was all to 'appy about that, but she just wants this over and done, so she didn't give 'im too much grief. All 'igh and flighty ones, I think, and that aint 'er favorites," Goniff explained.

They perked up and listened with pleasure and just a little awe as she poured her voice through ("And This Is My Beloved") which they'd heard that night at the Mansion. That was followed by one she had written herself many years ago, and ending with an operatic piece that actually had their hair standing on end.

"Damn! Good thing they don't have glass windows in here; think she'd've busted them all out with that one!"

A voice from behind them chuckled, "yes, she has quite the range, doesn't she? We are quite looking forward to presenting her to the public in this London venue before the one in New York."

"New York?" Garrison asked, while Goniff and the others just gave the tall elegant man a puzzled look, "she's not said anything about New York that I'm aware of," glancing at his pickpocket who gave him a definite shake of the head.

"Oh, please don't say anything to her; she was most specific that I not mention that, and I quite spoke out of turn. It seems there are certain arrangements she must make first, on a personal level, you know; certain ties she must dissolve in order to become free to pursue her career, and she's rather apprehensive about that. Still, Ms. Myers and I deem ourselves most fortunate she has decided to allow US to arrange for her upcoming performances; it should be quite the tour-de-force, you know."

That was the start of the manipulations, just enough to put questions and doubts in the mind of that small Englishman they'd been told was most likely the 'attachment', though after meeting him in person, both were beginning to doubt even more the veracity of their sources. There were others, of course, bits and pieces all hopefully leading to the same desired end, sever any relationship that might exist between this man, or indeed, any of these men, and the young singer. Eventually, especially after a discussion with that disgusting man Doby in the pub in Brandonshire, they determined that, yes, indeed, that WAS the link that needed to be dissolved for their plan to work. Well, they were sure they had the means to arrange that quite nicely; they wouldn't be a bit surprised if she wouldn't be more than a little relieved to have that tie unraveled herself.

Chief found Goniff leaning on the railing of the balcony outside the library French doors, smoking, looking particularly morose. That was unusual, especially since Meghada was in the music room with Ciena, using the grand piano to work out a few arrangement details, talking about dresses and other things the guys weren't particularly interested in, but during which they generally hung about on the outskirts to tease and harass. But with Goniff staying away, after not even saying much to the two women when they arrived, Chief had come to look for him to see what was up.

Chief tended to mind his own business, but increasingly the team, the guys, WERE his business, and he knew as well as any of them that anything wrong with one of them could impact them all, both here but especially on a mission. And Goniff, well, morose wasn't his usual mood. Oh, he'd get down sometimes; hell, they all did, but Goniff seemed to less than the rest of them, or maybe just hid it better. And anymore, when he did get moody, seemed a trip to the Cottage, a little time with Meghada, well, that perked him right back up again so he was ready for mischief and mayhem all over again. This, though, this mood had been growing for a few days now, and they had to be due for a mission pretty soon, so Chief decided to NOT mind his own business quite as much as usual. And besides, he didn't like to see the cheeky little pickpocket unhappy. 

"Hey, you okay?"

Well, it wasn't the approach Actor would have taken, being given to rather more elaborate speeches, but it was pretty much on par for Chief. If three words would do the job, he saw no reason to use ten. Actor had observed Goniff's unmoving stance, and Chief finally following to stand at the rail next to him, and had moved within earshot. He also was concerned about their teammate, and rather had an idea of what was behind his current sullen and withdrawn mood. When Meghada had made no mention of a New York visit, or her intending to work with the two New Yorkers on a musical career, none of them had mentioned to her what Landring had let slip to them. He'd noticed Landring talking to Goniff, though, on more than one occasion when the man had been in Brandonshire ostensibly going over details with Meghada about the concert and other plans. 

"Yeah, Chiefy, I'm okay," came the muttered answer, pretty much telling Chief and Actor that no, he wasn't okay, especially with the Englishman staring directly down over the stone railing while he spoke.

"You talk to her, about what that guy was saying, about New York and the singing and all?" Obviously Actor wasn't the only one who had a clue about what the trouble might be.

"Naw, figured if she wanted to talk about it, she'd bring it up. 'e's talked to me some, though, 'im and that partner a 'is."

There was a long painful pause, "'anded me an envelope last night at the pub, five 'undred pounds in it, to just back away, not bother 'er anymore, not go to the Cottage, not call 'er, nothing. 'E says she feels an 'obligation' to me, that she feels she'd be leaving me in the lurch, like, if she just takes off, so the money's to make that easier." His voice was more a snarl now than anything else, "like I'm some flamin' dillyboy living off 'er!"

Chief was stunned, and it was Actor, speaking as he came onto the balcony, "and did he say that the money was from HER? Or did he leave that as an assumption for you to make?" Goniff didn't even turn his head from where he was staring off into the darkness.

"Just went on and on bout 'ow she 'ad a great opportunity, 'ow it was a shame someone with 'er talent not to use it proper-like. 'Ow she was all torn, all upset about it all, kinda embarrassed too, and 'ow she didn't want any 'unpleasant or difficult confrontations'. Said she might never get another chance like this, that she'd always regret it if she let anything keep 'er from moving on, it would be easy enough for that to 'appen if I kept after 'er, 'er feeling sorta guilty and all."

Actor exchanged a long, disgusted look with Chief. Chief turned toward Goniff and leaned back against the wall.

"Dont sound like Meghada to me, Goniff. She aint shy bout speaking her mind. Cant see her lettin someone do her talking for her, and the money bit, that just dont seem right."

Actor was thinking to himself that all that mental dithering didn't sound like the young woman either; if anyone knew her own mind, he thought it had to be Meghada O'Donnell, and if she'd ever had any doubts about her (to Actor's mind, rather unlikely but patently real) relationship with their teammate, Actor had certainly never seen any signs of it.

Goniff took a long draw on his cigarette, wishing mightily that he had a stiff drink, hell, wishing he had a full bottle, maybe two, to drown himself in right now, though he wasn't sure even that would be enough to do the trick. Maybe if he stayed drunk til after she left for New York . . . But, then, what would he do if they got called on a mission? {"Wonder if the Warden 'as any stashed away in the office; I'll take a look later." }

He shrugged, "made it clear, 'e did . . ." and his voice changed to be an amazingly good imitation of the sophisticated American's "you would hardly enhance her professional image, would you now, with your appearance, your background? Surely, you can see that. It would be a shame for her career to be sidelined because of such an embarrassing association, wouldn't it?? Be a pity if people laughed at her, you know, stayed away from her performances because of you."

The snarl this time was a little choked, and both of his teammates were glad for the darkness. That sound, well, it gave them some indication of what would be the depth of emotion showing on Goniff's face, and they both thought that was something he'd prefer they not see.

Then, even lower, "said they were on the way to 'aving an understanding tween the two a them, though she acourse wouldn't commit long as I was in the picture."

Chief pushed away from the stone wall and went inside to where they'd hidden a bottle of whiskey and poured out the last bit into a glass and took it back and handed it over, nudging Goniff's hand with the glass til it was taken with a nod of thanks. It went down in one gulp, followed by a quick shudder.

The slender Englishman reached into his tunic and drew out a thick envelope, holding it out to the side, "give 'er that, will you, Actor?", still not looking at them.

With raised eyebrows, Actor asked sternly, "and why don't you give this to her yourself?"

Silence, then a low, tight voice told them, "aint gonna see 'er again. Don't want the ruddy cabbage, never wanted nothing like that from 'er, but aint gonna keep 'er from doing what she wants to do. 'E's right, you know, talent like 'ers, she don't need someone like me 'olding 'er back."

"Goniff . . ."

"Leave off, alright, mates? Kinda like to be alone right now if you dont mind." He continued to stare into the darkness, and his teammates eased back into the room and into the hall.

Chief looked at the tall Italian, "you don't really think she wants this, she put those two up to this?"

Actor heaved a deep sigh, "I cannot imagine that; I would never have imagined them together, you know, not in the beginning, but what they have seems quite genuine, the feeling quite real. And I agree, she's hardly one to be having someone else handle such things for her. Will you keep an eye on him, make sure he stays put, doesn't do anything, well, rash? I have a message to deliver, and I have a feeling she's going to want to be able to find him rather quickly once I do."

Meghada looked at the envelope with a puzzled look, "but he was here just a bit ago. I was going to try and find him as soon as we finished; he seemed down."

"I think perhaps your answer is there, but before you read it, I think there is something . . . I am breaking a confidence, Meghada, which I try not to do, but I think you need to know about the conversation we just had, and I rather doubt you will hear it from him, and I do not know how forthcoming he was with whatever message is in that envelope, or even if there is one."

She allowed him to guide her to one of the armchairs, and she sat and listened, and the increasing pallor of her face and stiffness of her posture gave him the reassurance he was looking for. Her eyes were showing her fury, and when he'd finished, she looked down at the envelope, slowly opened it and thumbed over the bills enclosed, a full five hundred pounds, pulled out and read the note inside, and now much of the pallor was replaced with an angry flush. The note was folded carefully and went into her pocket, the envelope with the money was thrown on the small table between them, bills spilling out, discarded like so much trash.

Her lips pursed, her jaw clinched, and her voice was an odd blur between a snarl and a hiss, "and just where IS my dimwitted 'Mr. Noble and Self-Sacrificing'??! I've a few choice words for him, and I imagine it'll be a bloody loud row, so pay no nevermind, Actor, and keep the others away til it's over, will you?? Don't worry; I'll not toss him down into the courtyard, though he may prefer that before I'm done with him!!"

Actor looked at her carefully, "I take it this was NOT your intention, New York and all the rest?"

She looked at him incredulously, "you have got to be mad! Nevermind Goniff for the moment, if I'd wanted any of that, I could have had that years ago through Neal! And as far as anything between that bastard from New York and myself, I'd sooner consort with a three-headed viper! And HIM! Believing any of that rubbish, thinking I'd want him gone, would put such foolishness above him. . . Ooooh, when I get through with that thick-headed laddie of mine . . .!"

She abruptly surged to her feet, moved rapidly to the side of the music room, where she pulled out a hairpin and briskly picked the lock on the cupboard with just a few quick almost unthinking movements, to the amusement of the others, reached in and pulled out a bottle and two glasses, closing the doors with a hard snap, and giving Actor a firm nod, marched out to do battle with her Englishman, her resolve against his better nature, and in her opinion, this was a devil of a time for it to rear its head! At the doorway she stopped, turned in her tracks and came back, reaching up to give Actor a quick kiss on the cheek, handed over the bottle and glasses as if she'd decided she didn't want to bother with them, (possibly afraid she'd bash the bottle up against his thick skull!) and then returned to fight her battle.

The others in the room, being too far away to catch any of that conversation were looking after her in wonder, turning to look at Actor with questioning faces. Actor gave a wry grin and rubbed the back of one long finger along his jawline, telling them only, "this should be quite interesting!" He wanted very much to hear that row, but he wouldn't go and eavesdrop; he rather thought he wouldn't have to, anyway, as loud as he thought it might get.

{"So much for her not wanting any unpleasant confrontations!"} He reached into the cupboard to get more glasses and poured a round, waiting for the fireworks.

And loud it did get, even through those closed glass French doors, though it started softly. Soft, then loud, then louder, then quiet, total silence, and when Ciena decided to be brave enough to check on them, pulling back the side curtains, peeking out, she backed away with a satisfied look on her face, making sure those curtains were firmly back in place.

Actor and the others were at the doorway, "well, how is it going?" and Meghada's sister chuckled, "oh, it's going quite well, I'd say. Any disagreement or confusion seems to have been resolved nicely, though I hope there's no one in the courtyard with binoculars just now!" There was a relieved laugh from everyone there.

"Though just how she is going to deal with those two asinine connivers, I'm sure I don't know."

If there had been any secret about what had happened, about what the two New Yorkers had tried to pull, well that was no longer the case. Craig Garrison had been pulled from his office below by the loud voices, along with Gil Rawlins, and they had listened with as much fascination as everyone else. Any points in doubt, Actor and Chief had filled in, and they were all apprehensive about what would happen next. Meghada was known for having one hell of a temper! Well, they'd just heard her, and that was with someone she cared deeply for!

Casino was frowning mightily, "and what did those two hope to get outta all this? That don't make no sense! And willing to put up that much hard cash to do it??"

"I believe they thought they had the next potential big star, and they wanted her with no strings attached; even more, I imagine they wanted the financial support of her family and her family's influence and power behind them, thinking they could get cash backing not just Meghada's performances but for their entire operation; they wanted her emotionally dependent on THEM, with Landring trying for a permanent attachment - he seemed to be considering a marriage that he thought would be of considerable benefit to him."

Ciena sputtered indignantly over her drink, "then the pair of them are out of their bloody minds! Yes, she has the talent, but not the inclination for such a life; she's made that clear on many the occasion. The family would see NO reason to put any support behind those two, they've far better places to put their money, and as far as marriage to THAT idiot, when pigs fly! She's only allowed one man to get through that wall surrounding her, get that close to her, and that's Goniff. For them to try and destroy what those two are building together, oh, Sweet Mother!!"

Garrison asked, "any idea of what tactic she's likely to take?"

Ciena snorted inelegantly, "with that rather befuddled man out on the balcony? Or those two troublemakers? I don't know about them, but from what we heard, and knowing my sister, I imagine she's lambasted him for his stupidity and stubbornness, what with his trying to take the high road all alone instead of talking to her about what those two were saying and trying; moved right along to talking some sense to him as much as she could about the reality of things, and now, from what I could see, they are both making their personal positions quite clear, and most emphatically too! Pity the cottage isn't closer; that balcony is rather hard and stark with all that rough stonework! Worse than rug burn, I'm sure, and Meghada says that's always far worse in the morning than she can ever remember to take into consideration at the time."

There were those who thought that might be more information than they really needed, though they had noticed that new extra-thick and soft plush rug in the sitting room of the Cottage.

"And it's getting a bit chilly out there, though I'm guessing they've not noticed that yet!" and she gave them a wicked grin.

Garrison considered, just for the briefest of moments, suggesting they clear the room and have Ciena direct the two lovebirds to the only real bedroom in the place, which was his, but he wasn't so sure how well he'd sleep in there in future nights, imagining all that later, so he didn't. And he wasn't sure they would appreciate an interruption of their 'making their personal positions quite clear!' He figured they'd manage well enough on the balcony; they were both highly inventive and equally highly motivated.

Inventive, they were; motivated, they were, and yes, they managed quite well. No one met their eye when they finally came back in, or mentioned just how flushed both of them were, even with the weather getting quite chilly out there. The two of them, though, they kept looking over at each other, and the smiles would come and then the chuckles, and finally Casino had just lost it.

"Would you guys knock it off already??! It's gettin embarrassing!" and Goniff had looked over at his best friend, startled, but saw that wide smirk and knew Casino wasn't really annoyed. Both he and Meghada had looked then, at the others, and they knew, yes, everyone knew what had happened out on that balcony and no one was annoyed, just glad they'd gotten over that rough spot in the road. Well, he was ruddy glad too!

He lay in his cot late that night, after everyone else was asleep, thinking back. Yeah, she'd yelled at him, and right loud too, about taking some fool's word for something that important; backed him right up to the railing, she did. {"Good thing that thing is sturdy, both mighta ended up in the courtyard!"}

"You wouldn't try and pull off a job like that, I surely hope, letting someone ring in bad intel, leading you wrong, not even double-checking the facts! Get yourself killed that way, you and the others! What on earth am I going to do with you???" On and on she railed, and after the first shock, after his first loud protestations of just wanting what was best for her, that Landring had been right - she had too much talent to waste it, him not wanting to ruin that for her, he finally realized he was only winding her up more, so he stepped back and actually started listening, really hearing what she was saying. Well, when she stuck to English, which she didn't always. But even the other he kinda got the drift of, from the hiss in her voice and the fire in her eyes and the wide gesturing with her arms.

And that bit about talent, when she'd snapped at him, "ai, I've talent, and so do you! Some fool comes to ME and tells me the best use of YOUR talent, what you're thinking of, want to be doing, the best thing for YOU is for you to try and pick Himmler's pocket in the middle of Berchtesgaden, my oh my, think just how famous that would make you! - you think I'm supposed to go along, urge you along, stand aside so you can make your mark on history??! Bloody hell, if YOU came to ME and told me that, I'd hit you upside your head and lock you in a room til you came to your senses! I'd hope you'd do the same for me if I decided on such a foolish road! I sure as bloody hell wouldn't accept someone ELSE trying to convince me of that!"

He watched, seeing her frothing and seething at him, and Landring and Myers and the whole situation, and he couldn't help the grin starting to form, and he thought what had come to his mind at least once before, {"she does a 'issy fit better than anyone I've ever seen!"}

Finally she had gotten most of it out of her system, to the point she was speaking in a low voice now, "don't you see? Without you, there's no point to the rest. Aye, the talent would still be there, but I wouldn't be using it. I hadn't, for quite some time, you know, not til you drew the music out, gave it back to me. What use is having the talent, when I'd not have the heart to use it? You're the REASON, you have to know that, the reason the music is there again. And without you, the music wouldn't mean anything. Laddie, you ARE the music."

He'd brushed the hair back from her face, seeing her eyes in the very dim light reflected from the glass doors behind him, and saw the truth there. It might not make a lot of sense to him, but he could see it was true, and he drew her close, and she came to him, shaking now from the emotional maelstrom she'd gone through, and him not doing much better.

"So, what do we do about those two?" he murmured into her hair, and she stroked her head against his.

"Let's think on that. Any notions that come to mind right now, I doubt even I could get away with without doing time behind bars," and the rumble deep in his chest told her he agreed with her.

Then, somehow, they got distracted and the talking pretty much stopped. It wasn't that that part of their relationship was the only important part, or even the most important part, but it WAS part of all the ways they made each other's lives better, warmer, and they relished it. Later laying on that cot in the Dorm, he thought to himself, {"no, that's not all there is. But, I'm glad for that part, and for her baking, and the reading together, and the music, and the talking, and that special smile she 'as just for me, and the way she frets over me when I'm gone, and the way she looks out for the guys and . . ."}. He drifted off to sleep thinking of all the things he could put on that list, long before he finished it.

Down at the Cottage, Meghada was still awake, sipping at a glass of bourbon, letting her mind drift over those two from New York, all their plans and schemes and the harm they'd done and the even greater harm they'd intended, and she snarled deep in her throat. She heard a grating noise; it distracted her, and when she looked down at the kitchen table, she sighed, {"ai, those claw marks are going to be a real bitch to sand out! Better use a table cloth til I get the time and energy; bloody hard to explain!"} And she thought a bit more, finished her drink, and headed off to bed, thinking about what she just might put into action, and her gold-brown eyes glittered in the darkness.

As she was preparing for the Benefit Concert, she thought at least one good thing had come from it; there were new songs emerging from their travails. And that was a good thing, since she'd been told the first of the two violinists had decided he was 'above such a common performance', and one of the singers had come down with a bad case of incipent stagefright when she heard just all the names of those who would be occupying the upper stage boxes. So, Meghada had been asked to be a much larger portion of the program.

Landring and Myers were ecstatic, urging her to go for broke, really stretching herself to her limit, and she had grinned and told them she certainly intended to; she accepted their list of songs without argument, much to their relief. When they asked for a declaration about New York, she'd just laughed and told them, "I can't focus on that right now; let's get this done and done right. Let's wait and see how we all feel later," and they were so pleased to see her growing anticipation, her intense involvement in a project she'd entered in to with such reluctance, they let it drop.

Kevin Richards had been in the room when that conversation took place, and the hair on the back of his neck was standing at full attention; he knew her quite well, and there was just something about her, her posture, her face, her smile; he felt a slight shudder go through him; he'd seen that look before. 

Several calls later, certain arrangements put into place, and Meghada was feeling good about her upcoming performance. She made a point of making a special call the morning of the benefit to Neal Hargroves telling him he and David might want to consider skipping the concert; she didn't feel Landring or Myers would be all that pleased with her performance and she didn't want to put her uncles in a difficult or uncomfortable position in a public setting.

He hung up the phone, turned to David and said, "Oh My God! I'm not sure what's happened, but she's on a tear! She's got that tone in her voice, you know the one. She suggests we might prefer not to attend tonight, that Landring and Myers aren't likely to be pleased," and David frowned, "we're still going, right?" and Neal let out a deep groan, "I'm going to regret this, I just know it, but yes, of course we're still going." He moved back to the table to finish his coffee, "wonder what they did to rouse her?"

David snorted at him, "don't worry, love, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough! Hope you weren't counting on any future collaborations with those two, though."

"So, what'd you decide to wear?" Goniff asked from his position sprawled across her bed.

"Well, I'd thought the bronze to begin with, but Ciena suggested the emerald green, but with the skirt being redone, and a couple of other changes. Coura delivered it and the other directly to the concert hall; says there's less chance of it getting mussed that way. I've not seen it, but Ciena was laughing like a hyena so I'm half afraid of what I'll find."

"Now, luv, they'd not do you wrong, you know that," he offered comfortably.

"You're still coming, right, you and the others, and you're still okay with the rest?" she asked, anxiously. She'd asked earlier when the idea had come to her, let him hear the songs; she'd not do this against his will, but he, well, it seemed he'd not mind a bit, from his reaction.

Goniff laughed now, "wouldn't miss it; we're 'eaded up in plenty a time to get those seats you set aside for us."

"And you'll wear the blue suit?" she asked eagerly, thinking how well he looked in that color, a color not disguising his best features like that light brown suit of his; it was such a treat to see him in something that fit well and flattered him, and there weren't all that many opportunities for that. She came close to licking her lips, remembering the way he looked in those snug blue denim jeans, with the matching jacket and lighter blue chambray shirt that he only wore here at the Cottage; he looked at her quizzically, wondering at that little shiver that he'd just seen pass through her.

"Don't know it matters what I wear, no one's gonna be looking at me, but Patrick says that's what you wanted, so I will. 'E brought something special for all the guys, cept Actor who, acourse, 'ad to wear those fancy threads of 'is, and the Warden, who's sticking with 'is best uniform."

She looked over at him, admitting, "I'm a bit nervous about this; I've not performed for an audience like this in a long time; never really enjoyed it, not with the sort of thing Neal always wanted me to sing, that voice; never seemed like it was really me, you know. I'm fine with the rest of it, as long as you are," waiting for his wicked smile and nod, "but that first part . . ."

His smile changed, became softer now as he turned over on his side, wiggling to get more comfortable, "come 'ere, luv, bet I can get you to relax a bit; just in interest of you doing your best tonight, you know!" and not much to her surprise, he was able to do just that.

Maybe it was him getting her so relaxed that was responsible for that evening, but probably not, since the musicians and master of ceremonies had to have had some idea in advance. Still, yeah, he was at least partly responsible for just how far it went, and her utterly wicked enjoyment in it all!!

"These are excellent seats, Craig; we should be able to hear and see everything quite clearly," Actor said with pleased anticipation. The others trailed in behind the two, and settled down. Goniff was having trouble sitting still, squirming around til he got a sharp, "settle down, can't ya? They're gonna be startin soon!" from Casino.

Instead of the six performers originally intended, there were only three; the two who'd dropped out earlier had kept to their resolve, and one other didn't show up at the last minute, so now Meghada was filling the entire second part of the program and more. Well, she wasn't too surprised after the phone conversations she'd had with the three others scheduled. While two were most amused and eager, one wasn't quite, though he'd been polite enough; well, that one was scheduled to perform for the Royals later in the month, and he really didn't want any possible adverse reactions to tonight's performance to possibly interfere with that.

The Master of Ceremonies, all dressed up in his tuxedo, had thanked each musician in turn, and when it came time to introduce her, he made mention that she was not just a singer, but a song writer as well. When the introduction to her opening music started to swell from the orchestra pit, the spotlight caught her as she entered from the wings, moving in a stately glide.

"Coo! Did you ever . . .?" came from the rapt Englishman, and frankly the rest weren't too far behind him. Her dark red hair was in a regal coronet around her head, diamonds and emeralds at her ears and throat, and her dress, oh that dress! Dark emerald, laid off at the shoulders, bodice cut straight across, low but not immodest, with only three inch bands of materials at the arms holding it in place, tight at the midriff and waist, sweeping down into a lush ballgown skirt. Two rows down and to the right, the team could see Landring and Myers smiling in smug approval.

By the last notes of her first song [thinking- 'And This Is My Beloved', from Kismet] the audience was firmly in her hand. The accoustics in the concert hall were ideal for such ringing notes and they loved it. She followed that with three others just as impressive, and the reaction was tremendous, and the last one, [thinking - You Raise Me Up - I rather envision something like this being what Meghada wrote when she was eight, that song of praise to Mother Erdu], well, Landring and Myers were sitting there impossibly pleased with themselves. Yes, she was the meal ticket they'd been looking for!!

At the end of that, she gave a little glance to the side, and the lights closed down around her and the Master of Ceremonies moved into the new spotlight. "Let the orchestra entertain you for just a few minutes, and she'll be right back," he offered smoothly, and over the very soft music, he talked of the good that would come of the funds raised by this evening's benefit, the lives that would be that bit easier. He smiled at the end, and introduced Meghada once again, as if he hadn't before, not repeating himself so much as changing the emphasis, ending with, "and I think you'll enjoy her performance, something a bit new and different for us here."

Those in the audience looked at each other in confusion, none more than the two New Yorkers. Goniff squinted a little, and Chief whispered, "what's going on?"

Goniff shrugged and tried to suppress his knowing grin, "you know 'Gaida!"

Seated next to Garrison, Kevin Richards heard him and let out a low groan, getting an elbow in the ribs by his sister, Julie, who was sitting next to Ciena and Patrick and Michael and James. Gil Rawlins was on the other side of Casino, feeling more than a little nervous himself, just from what he'd seen of the young woman in action. Neal Hargroves and David O'Donnell braced themselves, knowing their young relative all too well.

When she was back on stage, her deep red hair was now hanging in a long heavy mass of waves and curls, loose and free around her head and shoulders, held back only by a band; the rest of her was encased in a long dark blue tiny-patterned floral dress. She stopped in the middle of the stage and grinned at the audience which was taking in the new look, seeing the total shock on two people in particular, and picked up the microphone to speak with them all.

"I have to admit I was really nervous about tonight and I wasn't quite sure why." She chuckled, and shared with them in a deep and sultry, somehow intimate voice, "but I figured it out soon enough. You know, as much as I like the ones I've already done, and the ones we'd scheduled to follow, well, they're just a little formal for me, rather stilted, you know, not my style at all. I felt I was cheating you, somehow. I rarely agree to perform in public, but if I'm being asked to sing for you and I agreed to do so, you deserve to get my BEST and so I thought I might share some of my real favorites with you. You may like them, you may not, but for better or worse, this is the real me. Oh, and hey, a couple, three of these are for certain special people, and if you're one of those people, you'll know who you are."

She now looked directly at the middle of their row, at where one blond Englishman in the dark blue suit would be sitting, though she couldn't see him with the lights the way they were, speaking just to him, "and, laddie? Thanks for this afternoon - you got me over my nervousness just fine! Haven't been this relaxed in a loonnnggg time!" and that chuckle was so wicked and accompanied by such a sly grin and quirk of her brow that no one mistook it one little bit and the resulting laughter from the audience was surprisingly warm and welcoming.

Landring and Myers were sitting there stunned, wondering what on earth was going on!! They had personally vetted her program for tonight; this was no time for substitutions! And making personal and suggestive comments from the stage, well, that was totally unacceptable, never mind that far, far too casual dress and the loose hair. Had she forgotten just who was in attendance in those upper boxes??! They cast an uneasy and apprehensive gaze at each other.

She moved closer to the front of the stage, talking to everyone in the audience like they were old friends. Behind her, the MC was placing a tall stool, and there was some shifting around as a few of the principle players adjusted positions.

"It's been an eventful few weeks getting ready for this evening, thanks to Mr. Melvin Landring and Miss Carleen Myers, sitting right down there in the first row. From New York, they are, quite the impressive reputation in the music field, . . . or so they tell me." Somehow the way she'd phrased that, the way she uttered the words, that made more than a few people take notice. She gestured, and in response the house lights illuminated the uneasy two for a couple of moments, enough for everyone to get a good look.

"There they are then. They were mostly responsible for getting me here tonight; actually, they were responsible for quite a few things that happened recently. I haven't figured out yet just how to thank them for all their busy efforts on my behalf, but I assure you I will find just the right way. This tonight is just a sort of a partial 'downpayment', you might say," and there was a certain note in her voice, a certain coldness in her eyes, the tilt of her head that made the more perceptive in the audience know they were rather glad they were neither of those two; that was particularly true of those who knew her well.

Her voice and face changed again, becoming much more serene.

"But, the events they put into play, though unfortunate in themselves, started the music to forming, here inside, you know, where, at least for me, it HAS to start," touching her hand right below the base of her throat. "The next few songs, well, they're part of that."

Her voice was quiet, now, and soft. "This first one," she paused, her eyes clenched tight with emotion, "well, the words echo something I was recently told by someone very important in my life, someone who will ALWAYS and FOREVER be MOST important in my life, and they mean more to me than I can ever say."

And the music began, the classical pianist who had performed first taking that part, enjoyment deep on his face, and she sang in a heartbreakingly rich voice, [I couldn't think of anything that would be more fitting than 'I Will Always Love You', Linda Ronstadt's performance of Dolly Parton's tremendous song - it was in my mind, then it was on the CD player loud and clear; well, that led to another of her CD's, then another, as evidenced by the following songs; love that voice, such a talented singer!], her eyes fixed on one particular man in the audience. The stage lights reflected off the tears glistening on her eyelashes, and the audience clapped, and continued til she stepped back. Garrison and Actor exchanged a look, thinking about that note, while Casino elbowed Goniff in the ribs and Chief just gave him a little grin.

Then, "and that one led to this one coming to mind," and she moved to perch with one hip on a tall stool at the side of the stage. "I Get Along Without You Very Well," was sung, her head high and proud, and then wistful and confused, then proud again. When that was over, the mood shifted even more to the dark side, her head was hung low, her face bewildered and hurting.

The music started slow and soft, and she sang a very soft, very lost and bereft rendition of "What'll I Do?", with the violinist taking a very expert and unexpected part on the saxaphone, and her eyemake was starting to smear from the tears, and that only added to the effect.

Finally, there was a pause, and light narrowed to include only her head and her shoulders and a smile that was rueful and amused and intense and oh, so much emotion came to her face, and a low sultry voice began, "My Funny Valentine." Goniff was grinning like crazy by now. He'd heard all of these, and knew what she was going to do. And if anyone thought he was offended by the last, well, they'd have been wrong. {"Ruddy 'ell! 'Ow'm I supposed to be offended; just claimed me as 'ers, in the middle of the whole bloomin place, warts and all! Don't know it gets much better than that!"}

She ended with "The Rose" flowing out, slow and intense. The last, a song of hope for the future, encouragement for the present, sung during this time of war, caught at almost everyone, and the audience was now on their feet, clapping. She stopped and looked out at the audience, "that's pretty much the time I was given, and a bit over, for the benefit anyway. Though my own family and friends, we've arranged for the hall for the rest of the night til an hour before curfew and intend to make good use of it; it's rare we can come together like this, enjoy playing and singing together. Any of you who'd like to stay and share with us, you'd be welcome, though the music will be quite different than what you've been hearing from me up to now. It's stuff my sisters and brothers like to play with, and we're a rowdy bunch at times, I have to say that. Those of them who are here tonight are going to help me with these, along with my fellow performers, Mr. Delaney and Mr Augustine. Now I want to give the musicians some proper attention; they've been wonderful, as has Mr. Denny, our MC. Now some of them, and some of you may have other places they need to be, so ladies, gentlemen, no hard feelings if any of you have to take your leave. You have my sincere thanks and appreciation. But know this, you're welcome to stay and have a bit of fun with us, if you'd like." And applause came heartily from the audience.

A brief discussion and Lee Denny came to the mic, "we do have a few people in the orchestra who have to depart, but there's more than enough left to back her up if they need us, ladies and gentlemen, and I have to admit, we're more than curious about what this young lady can get up to on her own!" and laughs and applause rang out and a few cheers, and Denny made a respectful bow to the redhead and with a sweeping motion turned the stage over to her, and she laughed in glee.

Kevin Richards had noted the rapid movement out of the aisle of the O'Donnell siblings and a few others he'd not noticed before, presumably Clan as well, and the seat next to Julie now contained a few of the more formal accessories, including some long skirts and suit jackets. He groaned again, thinking this august concert hall might never be the same! He looked at Julie, but she was settled back for the long haul, obviously, a look of anticipation shining on her face.

Now, the light expanded to show the singer and everyone else on stage; some of the women were in simpler, but similar gear as to what Meghada was wearing; the men in trousers with white dress shirts open at the collar. The first two performers, the one a classical pianist and the other a rather fine violinist, had stayed on stage with looks of gleeful anticipation, and she welcomed them with a nod and a wide grin; they'd both told her they were looking forward to this, performing so far out of their usual genre. 

Ciena stepped forward, mic in hand, obviously taking Meghada by surprise, and addressed the audience, saying, "like big sister told you, this is a lot different from the first three or four she sang, and even from the ones she just finished. These are things we like when we're playing amongst ourselves; when decided on songs for tonight, we were rather torn between folk music, which is truly our first love and what we grew up singing, some newer songs, and the sharper, jazzier stuff, and decided to do some of each.

After that last bit of ill-intended interference from those two in the front row," giving a decidedly hard glare in their direction, "the first song that came to mind in the folk group was obvious. Sorry, Meghada, I know we didn't clear this one with you; you knew it when we were growing up; hope you remember the chords well enough to recognize it and take the lead," with a wry grin, getting a rather askance look in return and Meghada obviously trying to figure out what they were up to. And the music began, and the groan from the young woman when she recognized it was audible to all over the microphone, as was the heartfelt, "I will get you for this, little sister!" but she did join in to the woeful rendition of "I Never Will Marry", the others bringing a rather awesome harmony.

Patrick stepped up next, with a chuckle, "but don't let that get you down, folks; I think that train turned around before it hit the first station, cause I'm pretty sure I heard THIS one being sung right after that", and he whispered in her ear and when the music started, Meghada laughed and reached out as if to hit him upside the head, and they moved into "Right Time of the Night." [Can you believe two such different songs, both of which Linda Ronstadt recorded? Both seemed to fit here just fine.] 

There were those in the audience who broke into a laugh when, as the music ended, Ciena just had to add, "like you two ever limited yourself to any 'right time'!" grinning over at that center row and winked.

Meghada heaved a huge sigh and looked out at the audience, shaking her head in mock exasperation, "family! Do you see what I have to put up with?? Children, the whole lot of them!" but with an amused grin on her flushed face, and the audience laughed in appreciation. 

She turned to the audience and gave a little laugh, "still with me? Then hang on, we're moving away from the soft stuff, and this could be quite a ride," and she turned to accept a glass of water from the MC and waited while some people got up and left, though not as many as you might have expected.

"We've done quite a bit of traveling, among the lot of us, spent some time in the States, down in Texas, even more in the Appalachian mountain area, down in Nashville, New Orleans, and everywhere we went there was music we wanted to bring home with us. Here are a few of our favorites."

The music began, and the audience had never heard the like. "In the Pines", followed by "These Old Bones", "Devil Went Down To Georgia" moved into "Foggy Mountain Breakdown" and then "Dueling Banjoes" finished up the instrumentals. There was "San Antonio Stroll", "I Don't Think My Heart Can Stand Another You" and "Just Let Me Go to Texas," [that Tanya Tucker album was blasting! - Good thing there aren't any close neighbors!], the last one having to be repeated twice for all the people now clapping in time and singing the chorus and up and swaying in the aisles.

Kevin Richards was torn between enjoying himself and being appalled at this august performance hall being the site for such things. Then, the music started, sharp, tight and "You're No Good" started loud and clear. [It just seemed fitting to end the concert with another of Linda Ronstadt's best. Toyed with the idea of substituting "Poor, Poor Pitiful Me!" but figured even a lenient audience wouldn't sit still for that!] For the last, Meghada and her sisters had centered themselves right in front of the two seated there, and the spotlight was on the singers, but another in full force on Landring and Myers, making sure the audience knew she was singing right to the pair of them.

The New Yorkers had tried to leave on several occasions, but found themselves unaccountably surrounded and somehow just couldn't push themselves through, so they sat back down and dealt with their anger and humiliation. Surprisingly, no one else left either, even in the boxes above; if they weren't enjoying this, well, it was certainly something they didn't want to miss. London would be talking about this for days!

Actor took the opportunity to whisper in Garrison's ear, "I think she has, if nothing else, thoroughly quenched the intentions of those two for turning her into the next big star!" and Garrison gave a low laugh, "I'd say that was a given! Did you see the looks on their faces??! I doubt any other hotshots will be trying to recruit her either. She seems to take 'tempermental diva' to a whole new level!"

The evening was over, the audience starting to pick up their wraps, and the performers now down at the front, mingling with those who wanted that opportunity. Landring and Myers had stormed up, intending to make their opinions of their intended protege known loud and clear, and Goniff had stepped forward, with a cold look on his face, but Michael had put a hand on his shoulder.

"They targeted the two of you, yes, but the Clan as well. We'd take it as a favor if you'd let us deal with them," and the two men had looked at each other, and finally Goniff nodded, turning back to the others, dismissing the two interlopers as not being worth his time or effort.

Whatever the New Yorkers had spat out, obviously it hadn't favorably impressed the brothers, and the new interlopers had backed up suddenly as the brothers advanced and introduced themselves and made a few comments of their own, and then the two New Yorkers made a fast exit.

Neal Hargroves had watched all of that in great amusement; no, that wasn't his style of music at all, but he'd heard them do plenty of similar things over the years, had to admit she and the other siblings had done a fine job of it, and those new songs, the ones she'd done before the family joined in, well, they were quite well done. In fact, he had an idea or two of stories that could incorporate each of them, and he just might see what would come of that. And as revenge for the sheer impertinence of those two, them having now heard the whole story, well, it had been masterful.

David laughed quietly, "doubt you'll be asking her to do another benefit," and Neal started to agree, but looked around, "did you notice? There's a lot of smiling faces around, and other than those two, no complaints so far. Another benefit? Well, we'll see," and the two grinned companionably.

Neal took another look at his nieces and nephews, taking note of the way his older niece was leaning into the arm of 'her laddie'; "love does make for strange bedfellows, doesn't it?" and David, his own true love, snorted, "well, I guess I'd have to agree with that! Least I've found it to be so!" giving Neal a look of pure amusement. Neal frowned in mock affront, and David raised his brows high, "what? I was just agreeing with you!" The evening ended abruptly when a messenger arrived, and Garrison and his team had to dash off to unknown parts, and Kevin Richards had to follow. Michael ended up escorting Julie home, and Meghada caught a ride with Gil Rawlings.

And down the road, when Goniff found himself in a similar situation, and was headed down that same well-intentioned but misguided road of 'nobility and self-sacrifice', he found himself brought up sharply by the loving but firm words.

"You already wrote that note, that song's already been written and sung. And if I remember correctly, the reply as well. Listen, my 'slightly dopey gent', we'll weather this storm, this and any others." And the slender Englishman shook his head, a worried look on his face, "they'll try and make trouble for you, you know that, bout me." And the smile on that beloved face, in those green eyes turned a little icy, "yeah, well they'll try. Doesn't mean we'll let them get away with it, now does it? After all, it's Valentine's Day."

"But it's October," only got a low sincere laugh.

"Did you forget? 'Each day is Valentine's Day'." And for them, the three of them, it truly was.


End file.
